The present disclosure is generally related to a storage device including a memory cell having multiple memory layers. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to non-magnetic memory cells adapted to store multiple data values.
Storage devices are widely used in many electronic applications for storing information. Such storage devices include hard disc drives, flash memory devices, magnetic random access memory (MRAM) devices, electrically erasable programmable read only memory (EEPROM) devices, other memory devices, or any combination thereof. Such storage devices may be used in a variety of applications, including computer systems, personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile telephones, audio players, digital cameras, digital video recorders, set-top box devices, other electronic devices, or any combination thereof.
In general, technology advances have lead to smaller and lighter electronic devices with smaller storage devices. However, it can be difficult to reduce the size of the associated storage device without sacrificing storage capacity. Further, physical phenomena that are used to operate such storage devices may become difficult to implement as the size is reduced and noise and other interference that can adversely impact such phenomena, such as inter-symbol interference, cross-coupling noise, and other signal noise, can become more pronounced.